Lily's Child
by JustAnotherSlytherinGirl
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se James e Lily Potter, invece di avere un maschio, avessero avuto una bambina? Una bambina identica a Lily, con gli occhi di James? E se Voldemort fosse caduto prima della sua nascita e lei fosse cresciuta con i genitori e i Malandrini? E cosa sarebbe successo al suo arrivo ad Hogwarts? Venite a scoprirlo in "Lily's Child"
1. Capitolo 1 - Accadde una notte d'estate

La notte era limpida e tranquilla, la falce di luna rischiarava lievemente il cielo stellato e un vento leggero accarezzava dolcemente il mantello dell'uomo che camminava immerso nell'ombra delle strade di Godric's Hollow. La luce della luna rischiarava appena i suoi lineamenti, disegnando giochi di ombre sul suo bel viso. Tutto in lui suggeriva fierezza e nobile lignaggio, dal naso dritto fino alla camminata sciolta e sicura. Il rumore dei suoi passi era lieve e si distingueva appena nel silenzio della notte.

Giunto davanti a una delle ultime case della via, l'uomo si fermò e il suo volto si distorse brevente in un ghigno carico di aspettativa.

Con un movimento lento e misurato estrasse un bastoncino lungo e sottile dalla manica della veste, nera come il buio che lo avvolgeva. Con grazia innata il mago diresse la propria bacchetta verso il cancelletto della casa e lo aprì, strappando un lieve gemito al ferro. Lentamente si avviò lungo il viale di accesso, il mantello nero ondeggiante dietro di lui, la bacchetta stretta nella mano, il braccio rilassato lungo il fianco, un ghigno quasi divertito sul volto, una luce d'impaziente attesa negli occhi. Attendeva quel momento da giorni e giorni e non si farebbe fatto scappare la possibilità di sorprendere i Potter con la sua visita quella sera d'estate.

Dal patio sentiva i versi di un bambino e i genitori ridere rilassati sussurrando di tanto in tanto, piano, frasi dolci. La mano attorno alla bacchetta si contrasse piano, come pregustando ciò che avrebbe fatto a breve. Lentamente e con molta cautela si avvicinò alla porta e la fece socchiudere con la magia, attento a non fare il minimo rumore. Con passo felpato l'uomo entrò nell'ingresso e si diresse verso quello che sapeva essere il salotto dei Potter.

Fortunatamente le origini babbane di Lily Potter avevano fatto si che alle pareti, al posto dei quadri chiacchieroni che animavano solitamente le case dei Purosangue, ci fossero semplici dipinti a olio e foto dei tempi della scuola e del matrimonio degli ex Grifondoro. Grazie a ciò l'uomo potè passare inosservato passando dall'ampio ingresso, i passi attutiti dalla spessa moquette color crema.

Il salotto era semplice, ma ogni dettaglio rifletteva l'amore che Lily Potter sembrava infondere a tutto ciò che toccasse: le foto magiche sulla credenza ritraevano i momenti felici trascorsi a Hogwarts, in alcune vecchie foto babbane sorridevano i genitori e la sorella della donna e una, un po'in disparte rispetto alle altre, la ritraeva abbracciata a Severus Piton all'età di undici anni. Alle pareti, accanto a stendardi di Grifondoro e dipinti babbani, al centro faceva bella mostra di sè una foto magica ritraente i Malandrini ai tempi del sesto anno: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail sorridevano verso l'obbiettivo, stretti l'un l'altro come se nulla mai avesse potuto separarli. Un peccato che uno di loro non la pensasse così.

I coniugi Potter volgevano la schiena all'ingresso, facili bersagli, e contemplavano una culla posta di fronte a loro. Sospeso sopra ad essa volava un boccino dorato, le piccole ali che battevano veloci come quelle di un colibrì per sfuggire alla piccola manina paffuta che spuntava dalla stoffa rossa e oro del lenzuolino. Grifondoro e cercatore fin dalla nascita. Marito e moglie guardavano incantati la creatura generata dal loro amore, ignari del fatto che dietro di loro l'uomo si preparava a colpire. Il mago alzò lentamente la bacchetta, assaporando ogni istante, e la puntò verso la schiena di James Potter, ex cercatore prodigio della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro. Fece un respiro profondo e, con un movimento rapido del polso, urlò:

"Rictusempra!"

James Potter iniziò a contorcersi e si accasciò sul divano, scosso da violenti singulti. Lily Evans, ormai Potter, lo guardò allarmata per un secondo, i grandi occhi verdi sgranati e velati dalla paura. Lo sguardo della donna si spostò verso la culla davanti a lei e subito gli smeraldi sul suo volto si indurirono per la determinazione e il coraggio che l'avevano resa un'orgogliosa Grifondoro. Simile a una leonessa che, nel momento del pericolo, fronteggia impavida l'avversario, pronta a morire per proteggere il proprio cucciolo, Lily Potter si portò con uno scatto davanti alla culla, la bacchetta tesa verso la porta, i capelli rossi come una fiamma attorno alla sua figura.

Stava per scagliare una maledizione quando, riconoscendo la figura tenebrosa del nuovo arrivato, abbassò la bacchetta e incrociò le braccia al petto, sollevando gli occhi al cielo con espressione scocciata.

Un'unica parola uscì come uno sbuffo dalle sue labbra rosse, pronunciata con tono che mal nascondeva la sua esasperazione:

"Sirius!"


	2. Capitolo 2 - Questioni di genere

Lily Potter, nata Evans,aveva sempre pensato di essere una persona matura. La sua infanzia con Petunia e la rivalità nata con la sorella dopo l'arrivo della sua lettera per Hogwards , pensava, dovevano averle formato il carattere. Anche l'essere denigrata per il suo essere Nata Babbana l'aveva resa una persona migliore. Perdere il suo migliore amico, Severus Piton, era stato un altro fattore che l'aveva resa una persona più forte e matura. Insomma, a conti fatti la sua era stata una vita piena di situazioni più o meno dolorose che l'avevano aiutata a crescere e maturare, fino a diventare quella che era.

Lily Evans pensava che un giorno avrebbe trovato un uomo altrettanto maturo con cui passare la vita e mettere su famiglia.

Lily Potter, invece, era ormai rassegnata al fatto che suo marito James sarebbe restato per sempre un bambino troppo cresciuto. Le poche speranze che aveva di riuscire a renderlo una persona matura e responsabile erano sfumate quasi prima ancora di poter nascere, grazie ad una persona in particolare: Sirius Black.

Sirius, dal canto suo, passava il suo tempo a distruggere quel poco che Lily riusciva ad ottenere. Se la donna convinceva finalmente suo marito a fare qualcosa di utile in casa, ecco che l'amico lo aizzava a fuggire da una finestra per andare a giocare a Quidditch con gli ex compagni di casata, o a scomparire sotto il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità e sorpredere la moglie all'improvviso.

Sirius Black non era mai cresciuto, nonostante la sua vita non fosse stata tanto più piacevole di quella di Lily. Picchiato fin da piccolo da una madre autotitaria e continuamente denigrato per le sue azioni e per la sua casa, Grifondoro, che tanto differiva da quella del resto della nobile casata Black, da sempre orgogliosa esponente Serpeverde. Ripudiato dalla sua stessa famiglia e cancellato dall'albero genealogico.

No, Sirius non aveva avuto un'infanzia spensierata, ma sembrava che la sua reazione fosse stata opposta a quella di Lily: scavezzacollo, sempre pronto a fare scherzi ben poco innocenti ad ignari Serpeverde, perennemente spalleggiato da James, amico e fratello allo stesso tempo, e dagli altri Malandrini.

Lily Potter, pensando a come, ora che era madre, avesse a che fare non solo con la propria creatura, ma anche con due bambini troppo cresciuti, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Finite Incantatem"

pronunciò, puntando l'elegante bacchetta in legno di rosa verso il marito.

Subito James Potter riacquistò un contegno, nonostante le guance rosse per il troppo ridere, gli occhiali storti e i capelli più scompigliati del solito.

Girandosi verso la porta e vedendo l'amico, si illuminò, il volto rischiarato da uno dei suoi caratteristici sorrisi genuini, e gli corse incontro.

"Sirius!"

"James!"

Lily sbuffò ben poco elegantemente mentre assisteva all'abbraccio tra i due amici. Sembrava quasi non di vedessero da anni invece che da pochi giorni.

"Che bello ce l'hai fatta! Oddio sono così felice di vederti!"

"Non potevo di certo mancare! Allora, dov'è il mio figlioccio?"

chiese, lo sguardo calamitato dalla culla che faceva bella mostra di sè al centro della stanza.

"Il nostro figlioccio vorrai dire"

precisò una voce proveniente dall'ingresso.

"Remus?"

Remus Lupin. Il primo dei Malandrini con cui Lily aveva fatto amicizia. Il caro ex Grifondoro era sempre stato il più coscienzioso del gruppo, l'unico sempre attento e presente alle lezioni, quello che cercava di limitare il numero di infrazioni commesse dagli amici. Insomma, Remus era l'uomo maturo e responsabile che sperava un giorno di sposare. James d'altra parte era la sua anima gemella, la sua metà. C'aveva messo anni a capirlo, l'aveva fatto sospirare prima di accettare quel fatale invito a Hogsmade.

"Remus! Lily, c'è Remus!!"

urlò esaltato l'uomo della sua vita e Lily ringraziò mentalmente di aver lanciato un incantesimo silenziante attorno alla culla.

I due uomini corsero verso la porta e salutarono il nuovo arrivato con abbracci mozzafiato e spettinandogli i capelli.

"Allora, questo piccolo Potter lo possiamo vedere o no?"

chiese un Lupin parecchio accaldato e spettinato qualche minuto dopo, impaziente.

Per tutta la gravidanza di Lily i Malandrini avevano praticamente vissuto a casa dei Potter, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbero insegnato al piccolo a volare sulla scopa, a giocare a Quidditch, a fare scherzi come solo loro sapevano fare e molte altre cose.

Solo negli ultimi giorni di gestazione, la donna li aveva cacciati di casa dicendo loro che sarebbero potuti tornare solo dopo due giorni dal parto.

E ora erano lì, pochi minuti dopo la mezzanotte, esattamente due giorni dopo la nascita tanto attesa.

Lily e James si sorrisero complici e invitarono gli amici a seguirli in salotto. La donna si protese verso la culla, prendendo in braccio un piccolo fagottino e portandoselo stretto al petto, cullandolo con dolcezza. Intanto James guardava i suoi compagni con una luce maliziosa negli occhi, come pregustando una risata.

Lily si avvicinò al trio e scostò la copertina dal viso dell'infante. Due grandi occhi da cerbiatto, color nocciola come quelli del padre, si fissarono su i due ultimi arrivati, osservandoli da sotto un ciuffo di capelli rossi e ricci, come quelli della madre. Battendo le lunghe ciglia, protese la manina paffuta verso il padre, come a chiedergli chi fossero quelle nuove persone dalle facce buffe.

Con un sorriso tenero sul volto James Potter prese la manina protesa verso di lui e stringendola con dolcezza, come se tenesse tra le dita la cosa più fragile e preziosa al mondo, disse:

"Vi presento Victoria Elizabeth Potter, nostra figlia"

Nello stesso momento i due Malandrini, riemersi dallo stato di profondo shock in cui erano caduti, esclamarono sconvolti:

"Una femmina???"


	3. Capitolo 3 - Parole

Nonostante lo sconcerto iniziale, ben presto la piccola Victoria Potter divenne il centro del mondo per i Malandrini. Spesso infatti, quando James e Lily erano impegnati con i rispettivi lavori o avevano solo bisogno di passare del tempo da soli, erano Sirius e Remus a prendersi cura della bambina. Inutile dire che un osservatore esterno avrebbe riso come colpito da un Rictusempra alla vista delle scene tragicomiche che si svolgevano a casa Potter in tali circostanze.

Come in una fredda giornata d'inverno, durante la prima nevicata dell'anno.

Quel giorno Sirius aveva deciso che la sua figlioccia era grande abbastanza per imparare a dire "Padfoot", il suo soprannome dai tempi di Hogwards. La cosa era stata oggetto di bisticci e scommesse tra lui e l'amico licantropo, il quale riteneva che fosse troppo presto e che, in ogni caso, sicuramente la prima parola della piccola, dopo "mamma" e "papà", non poteva essere "Padfoot".

Fu così che quel freddo pomeriggio, mentre i coniugi Potter si trovavano al lavoro, nel salotto della villetta di Godric's Hollow si tenne una quanto mai singolare lezione. Sirius si trovava sul divano, adagiato su dei cuscini, e teneva Victoria seduta sulle sue ginocchia, rivolta verso di lui.

"Andiamo Viky, per favore, ripeti com me: Pad-foot. Padfoot. Non è difficile dai. Pad-foot"

disse il Malandrino, mantenendo il proprio sguardo fisso in quello della bimba che, dal canto suo, sembrava alquanto divertita da quel suo buffo zio.

"Pa-o-o"

"Si ci sei quasi dai, fai felice zio Sirius, dì Padfoot!"

"Mama!"

"Nooo dai Viky! Padfoot! Pad-foot!"

Nel mentre, seduto sulla poltrona con un libro in mano, Remus osservava l'amico, scuotendo piano la testa. Era quasi un'ora che osservava i due bambini (perchè quando si parlava di Sirius, non era assolutamente possibile usare la parola "adulto" o "responsabile") e iniziava a essere quasi esasperato da quella situazione. Una persona normale avrebbe gettato la spugna, capendo che magari era ancora troppo presto, ma quel concetto non era mai stato ben chiaro al suo amico.

"Sirius rinuncia, non ce la farà. È ancora troppo piccola! Ha detto le sue prime parole da poco!"

"Remus non distrarmi, sento che ci siamo quasi"

replicò il mago dai capelli neri, osservando intensamente la bambina negli occhi.

"Dai Victoria facciamoglia vedere noi a quel cattivo di Moony! Dì Padfoot"

"O-oty"

"Visto Moony? Ci siamo quasi!"

Remus pensava di poter quasi vedere l'aspettativa nervosa che emanava il suo migliore amico. La stava prendendo troppo sul serio. Assolutamente troppo sul serio. Si sarebbe scottato e poi sarebbe toccato a lui consolarlo. Come sempre.

"Sta per dire il nome del suo zietto preferito, alla facciaccia di quello che dice quel pessimista brontolone di Moony, vero principessa?"

disse Sirius facendo un accenno di solletico alla pancia della piccola streghetta.

La bambina emise un versetto deliziato, i grandi occhi scuri fissi sul volto di quello che, assieme a Lupin, era il suo padrino. Poi, con sguardo deciso e concentrato, aggrottò la piccola fronte, assumendo la stessa espressione che aveva la madre ai tempi della scuola, quando doveva risolvere un compito particolarmente difficile di Aritmanzia o scegliere in quale modo affatturare "quel pallone gonfiato di un Potter".

Stringendo piano gli occhi schiuse le labbra rosee e..

"Moony"

disse Victoria orgogliosamente, illuminandosi in un sorriso sdentato.


	4. Capitolo 4 - Crescere

Anno dopo anno, Victoria crebbe e divenne sempre più bella e simile alla madre. Più passava il tempo più chiunque poteva notare l'incredibile perfezione della bambina: alla spiccata intelligenza e bellezza della madre univa l'indole spigliata del padre e la sua passione per il Quidditch.

La passione per il volo era cresciuta con lei, grazie al padre che non mancava mai di portarla sulla scopa con sè, facendole fare acrobazie che le strappavano sempre risa deliziate. Per il suo terzo compleanno, i padrini le regalarono una scopa gioccattolo: si alzava solo fino a un metro da terra e non poteva raggiungere l'elevata velocità di quelle "per grandi", ma Victoria era felicissima. Sfrecciava tutto il giorno per il grande giardino, inseguendo farfalle e uccellini, cercando di afferrare al volo le foglie che cadevano dagli alberi. I boccoli ramati si annodavano dolcemente, illuminati dal sole, e le guance si tingevano di un rosa carico per l'emozione e per il vento. Quando volava Victoria sembrava ritornare nel suo elemento, libera e felice.

La vita dei Potter e dei Malandrini brillava di felicità e spensieratezza da quando era nata la piccola. L'unica ombra nelle loro giornate era dovuta alla mancaza di Peter, il quarto componente del gruppo.

Più di una volta la bambina aveva chiesto ai genitori e ai padrini chi fosse quel ragazzo gracile e dal sorriso nervoso che era raffigurato vicino a loro nella vecchia foto appesa alla parete. E non le era certamente sfuggito lo sguardo addolorato che causava quella domanda. Ma nessuno le aveva mai risposto sul serio. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che quel ragazzo si chiamava Peter e che andava a scuola con loro.

Lily e James, così come Sirius e Remus, non ritenevano giusto sottoporre la bambina ad una storia così triste e complicata. Non avrebbe capito, non ancora.

La realtà era che Peter era un traditore, ma restava pur sempre una parte del loro passato. Aveva cercato di venderli a Voldemort, di vendere tutto l'Ordine, per salvarsi. Non che il suo piano avesse funzionato..

Aveva rivelato importanti segreti al nemico, ma restava comunque Wormtail, il più timido e introverso dei Malandrini.

Ed ora marciva ad Azkaban. Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort tutti i Mangiamorte erano stati condannati al Bacio, ma Silente aveva chiesto una pena minore per Peter. Il Ministero aveva quindi deciso di rinchiuderlo a vita nella prigione dei maghi. Costretto a vivere una non-vita fino al sopraggiungere misericordioso della Morte.

Ogni anno, all'anniversario della sua condanna, i Malandrini e Lily si riunivano attorno alla foto che aveva un posto d'onore in casa Potter: al centro della parete del salotto, attorniata da stendardi e sciarpe di Grifondoro. Ogni anno versavano calde lacrime al ricordo della loro amicizia e degli anni spensierati della scuola, quando tutto era semplice e luminoso.

Victoria in questo giorno si sedeva sul tappeto, giocando con le sue bambole o leggendo un libro, in attesa che la sua mamma tornasse a sorridere e i tre uomini a scherzare come al solito. Non le piaceva quando zio Sirius o papà erano seri, non sembravano nemmeno loro.

A parte questi tristi e rari momenti, comunque, la vita della piccola trascorreva felice e spensierata. La piccola crebbe senza conoscere il dolore, la delusione o il rifiuto, amata e viziata come una principessa.

Poi Victoria compì 11 anni e, con il sopraggiungere del suo compleanno, giunse la sua lettera per Hogwarts.

Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua vita sarebbe stata stravolta da tale evento.


	5. Capitolo 5 - Diagon Alley

"Padfoot, Moony, dai! Se non ci muoviamo rischiamo di rimanerci ORE al Ghirigoro! Tra poco arriverà tutta Hogwarts!"

Lily correva per le strade di Diagon Alley, mano nella mano con il marito, seguita a poca distanza da Remus, intento a mangiare un enorme gelato al cioccolato, e da un mucchio di borse dotato di due lunghe gambe affusolate e profondi occhi grigi a malapena visibili. Poichè la luna piena aveva fatto la sua visitina mensile giusto qualche giorno prima, Remus era stato esentato dal portare borse e il povero Sirius si era ben presto ritrovato sommerso dagli acquisti della sua figlioccia.

Vesti, mantelli, cappelli, calderoni, ingredienti nauseabondi per le pozioni, prodotti di bellezza (la piccola peste aveva preso anche l'enorme ego e l'attenzione maniacale dell'aspetto dal padre) e mille cianfrusaglie si accumulavano tra le braccia dell'uomo. Ormai mancavano solo pergamene, piume e libri, poi finalmente sarebbero potuti tornare a casa tutti e cinque a passare assieme quell'ultimo giorno. In meno di ventiquattr'ore infatti, Victoria sarebbe salita sull'Espresso di Hogwarts, diretta verso il suo primo anno nella scuola di magia.

"Lily tesoro fatemmo molto prima se tu mi dessi una mano con gli acquisti"

la voce di Black era dolce come la melassa mentre cercava per l'ennesima volta di dare qualche pacchetto ad almeno uno dei genitori della bambina.

Non ricevendo risposta, Sirius sospirò pesantemente e allungò il passo.

"Dov'è Bambi, comunque?"

chiese tra uno sbuffo e l'altro.

Remus borbottò qualcosa vicino a lui, ma aveva la bocca così piena di gelato da rendere vano il suo sforzo per rispondere. Sirius gli lanciò uno sguardo che ad un osservatore esterno sarebbe potuto sembrare infastidito ma che in realtà mal celava il profondo affetto che univa i due maghi.

"Moony prova a ripetere, possibilmente a bocca vuota questa volta!"

disse Black alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dopo un notevole sforzo per inghiottire il quintale di gelato che aveva in bocca, Lupin scandì lentamente:

"Al negozio di scherzi con Neville, il figlio di Alice e Frank"

Ah giusto, anche il piccolo Longbottom inizia scuola domani, pensò Sirius.

Frank Junior, come era soprannominato da tutti i Malandrini per la somiglianza incredibile al padre, era nato soltanto un giorno prima di Victoria e i due avevano passato la loro infanzia giocando assieme e intessendo una profonda amicizia.

Non era un segreto il fatto che i genitori di entrambi sperassero in una loro futura unione. Infatti i due si completavano in modo perfetto: da un lato Neville, con il suo animo dolce e pacato, mitigava gli scoppi d'ira e le marachelle di Victoria; dall'altro la piccola aiutava il timido e introverso amico ad aprirsi e a fare nuove esperienze.

Ma nè l'uno nè l'altra potevano anche solo immaginare un futuro come marito e moglie. Nei loro cuori erano fratelli ed era loro impensabile immaginarsi in una relazione diversa dall'amicizia. E tanti saluti ai piani "segreti" dei loro genitori.

In quella calda giornata di agosto, comunque, i due amici si erano diretti verso il negozio di scherzi più fornito del mondo magico, correndo per le strade di Diagon Alley.

"Vi!! Aspettami! Oh andiamo non correre così veloce!! Non tutti siamo allenati come te!"

Il povero Neville arrancava per le stradine della cittadine, cercando di tenere il passo dell'amica mentre la chiamava a gran voce. Ma Victoria non sentiva i richiami del giovane Longbottom e continuava a correre, distanziandolo sempre di più, i ricci rossi liberi sulle sue spalle e il vestitino azzurro che svolazzava attorno a lei.

Rideva la giovane Potter, deliziata dalla brezza estiva che le accarezzava i capelli e dal sole che le baciava il volto lentigginoso. Rideva il piccolo cerbiatto, sicura della sua strada. E stava ancora ridendo la ragazzina, quando si rese conto di essersi persa.

Victoria si fermò di colpo, e con lei si fermò la sua risata.

Intorno a lei le case non erano più pittoresche e colorate. La strada dove si trovava era circondata da edifici fatiscenti e scuri, e le persone non sorridevano, preferendo ghigni e smorfie orribili alle risate.

Lentamente il panico assalì la ragazza. Gli occhi color caramello, solitamente sempre allegri, le si riempirono di lacrime di terrore. Girò su se stessa, cercando di orientarsi, ma senza successo.

"Calmati Victoria, respira"

si disse a bassa voce.

"Cosa farebbe mamma? O papà? Ragiona!"

E così fece. Si avvicinò al lato della strada e iniziò a pensare, riacquistando lucidità.

Non si era accorta che qualcuno la osservava dalle ombre del vicolo vicino. Non si era accorta del sorrisetto che quella persona aveva sul volto.

Il ragazzo, col favore dell'ombra, aveva avuto modo di osservare quella ragazza dai capelli rossi e lo sguardo fiero. Ed era rimasto molto colpito.

All'improvviso vide quella fiera creatura crollare al suolo, soffocata dal terrore. Si era persa e non sapeva come ritornare dalla sua famiglia.

Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo dalla ragazza verso la porta alle sue spalle. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare suo padre, lo sapeva, ma quella ragazza aveva bisogno di aiuto. Alternando nuovamente lo sguardo tra la porta e la giovane, il ragazzo prese una decisione.

Così, mentre l'erede dei Potter si arrendeva all'evidenza di essersi persa, l'erede dei Malfoy si apprestava a soccorrerla.


	6. Capitolo 6 - Incontri

Victoria era scomparsa.

Neville Longbottom aveva raggiunto i coniugi Potter davanti al Ghirigoro, tutto trafelato, per riferire loro che non trovava più la piccola di casa.

Alla notizia si scatenò il panico tra i Malandrini: Lily si rifugiò tra le braccia del marito piangendo, James consolava la moglie mentre guardava con molta apprensione gli amici; Remus aveva fatto cadere il suo gelato e cercava di staccare Sirius dal povero Neville. Sentendo le parole del giovane infatti Black aveva lasciato perdere i pacchi che trasportava e aveva iniziato a scuotere il ragazzo per le spalle, tempestandolo di domande.

"Cosa vuol dire che non la trovi? Come è possibile? Diavolo, Longbottom! Dovevi stare con lei e proteggerla! Oh Bambi dove sei??"

Gli occhi di Sirius, solitamente argentati, riflettevano la tempesta che imperversava nel suo cuore.

"Sirius smettila, non è colpa sua! Conoscendo Victoria, probabilmente lo ha seminato nella folla correndo. Il povero Neville non avrebbe potuto fare nulla."

Lily si stava riprendendo dallo shock e pian piano il sangue freddo che le aveva permesso di sopravvivere durante la Guerra riacquistava vigore. I suoi occhi si indurirono mentre asciugava il viso dalle lacrime che le erano scese involontariamente. Staccandosi da James guardò gli uomini che la circondavano e iniziò a impartire ordini:

"Dividiamoci e cerchiamola! James, vai verso la Stamberga. Remus tu controlla la zona qui intorno:ci sono molti vicoli in cui si sarebbe potuta perdere. Sirius, credo che sia il caso di cercare anche verso Nocturne Alley, non si sa mai."

Detto ciò, si girò verso Neville che si guardava le punte delle scarpe imbarazzato e colpevole, evitando il suo sguardo.

"Neville tesoro, io e te andremo in direzione del negozio di scherzi. Magari ha ritrovato la strada e ti sta aspettando li"

disse in tono più dolce.

Così, il gruppo si divise.

Intanto Victoria piangeva rannicchiata contro il sudicio muro del vicolo dove si trovava. I ricci ramati le cadevano come una tenda ai lati del viso, come a proteggerla da sguardi esterni. Il bel vestitino azzurro era ormai stropicciato e sporco. Lo sguardo della ragazza velato dalla disperazione era fisso sulle pietre della strada colpite da un flebile raggio di sole.

All'improvviso un'ombra oscurò la poca luce solare e delle scarpe eleganti e dall'aria costosa entrarono nel suo campo visivo.

Alzando lo sguardo, vide che a quei piedi erano attaccate due gambe affusolate strette in un paio di pantaloni, sicuramente firmati vista la fattura, che culminavano in una camicia nera. Ancora più su, un sorriso sghembo ornava un bel viso appuntito ingentilito da un'aureola di capelli così biondi da sembrare quasi bianchi.

Ma il vero ornamento di quel ragazzo non erano i vestiti costosi o il sorriso collaudato. Victoria si trovò a fissare, dimentica delle lacrime o della tristezza che poco prima la soffocavano, due occhi d'argento, profondi come il mare e limpidi come un cielo primaverile.

Solo quando il sorriso del ragazzo si fece ancora più accentuato, la ragazza si accorse della mano elegante che il giovane le porgeva. Esitante, allungò la propria e afferrò quella del biondino che prontamente l'aiutò a sollevarsi.

Era poco più alto di lei, magro come un chiodo. E il suo sorriso, che ormai aveva raggiunto gli occhi, la scaldava e la faceva sentire al sicuro.

Victoria gli sorrise, da un lato grata dell'aiuto, dall'altro impossibilitata a fare altrimenti: il sorriso del ragazzo era troppo bello per non essere ricambiato.

"Tutto bene?"

la lingua del giovane sembrava accarezzare ogni parola, ogni sillaba, donando alla parlata del ragazzo un'intonazione strascicata e leggermente melodiosa.

"T-tutto a p-posto, grazie"

rispose Victoria, sentendo le guancie andare a fuoco: di certo doveva aver assunto la stessa sfumatura dei capelli. Imbarazzata abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse di star stringendo ancora la mano del ragazzo tra le sue. La lascio immediatamente, portando le dita a giocare con i ricci per tenerle occupate.

"Hey"

Nel momento in cui sentì la sua voce, la ragazza percepì chiaramente le dita del giovane chiudersi attorno al suo mento per sollevarle il volto. Ora le parlava vicino, troppo vicino forse. Ma Victoria non voleva spostarsi e restò ferma a guardarlo incantata.

"Cosa ci fa una ragazza così carina in questo posto così brutto, tutta sola per di più? Ti sei forse persa?"

Victoria annuì, non fidandosi della sua voce in quel momento. Quel ragazzo la stava mandando fuori di testa e non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome! Si sentiva strana e non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo.

"Beh, topolino, forse è il caso che tu ritorni a Diagon Alley. Girati e segui questa strada fino in fondo e poi vai a destra. Arriverai in un attimo"

le disse con un sorriso e voce dolce. Poi la guardò negli occhi e Victoria vide qualcosa, come un luccichio nel suo sguardo. Le sembrò che il ragazzo si stesse avvicinando a lei, ma una voce severa risuonò alle sue spalle.

"Non ti avevo detto di aspettarmi fuori dalla porta e di non muoverti?"

Il ragazzo guardò oltre la testa della giovane e perse il sorriso, un'ombra ad oscurargli lo sguardo.

"Si, Padre"

disse con voce monotona. Victoria rimase spiazzata dalla freddezza e formalità che il suo salvatore aveva nei confronti di suo padre. Lei con il suo rideva e scherzava, James era il suo migliore amico e confidente.

"Andiamo a casa, Draco"

Con un'ultimo sguardo verso la ragazza, il giovane si allontanò.

"Ciao topolino"

sussurrò nell'orecchio di Victoria

"Ciao Draco"

rispose lei sottovoce, accarezzando il suo nome.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Era come un mantra nella sua testa.

Dopo diversi minuti trovò finalmente le forze per muoversi e andò nella direzione indicatagli da Draco.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Era quasi giunta alla curva quando qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, la fece cadere a terra. Tirandosi su, si scontrò con un altro paio di occhi grigi.

Occhi grigi come quelli di Draco.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Victoria si sentiva stupida, il cervello che non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla che non fosse il ragazzo biondo che l'aveva aiutata poco prima. Chissà se l'avrebbe rivisto.

Sirius sbattè le palpebre e, appena la riconobbe, iniziò a urlare di gioia, distraendo la ragazza dai suoi pensieri. Immediatamente l'uomo estrasse la sua bacchetta nera ed evocò il suo Patronus: un grosso cane, simile ad un lupo, apparve e guardò l'uomo.

"Avvisa tutti che l'ho trovata! Ci vediamo direttamente a casa"

Una volta sentite le istruzioni, il Patronus iniziò la sua corsa per le strade della cittadina.

Sirius si girò verso la sua figlioccia e, prendendola fra le braccia, le disse dolcemente:

"Andiamo a casa Bambi"

E i due si smaterializzarono a Godric's Hollow.


	7. Capitolo 7 - King's Cross

King's Cross era affollata quel primo settembre. Nella folla abitudinaria di pendolari londinesi si mescolavano strani soggetti con carrelli carichi di bauli e animali strani.

Tra questi c'erano i Potter, accompagnati come sempre dai Malandrini, che aiutavano la figlia a spingere il pesante carrello carico di bauli con in cima una gabbia contenente un bellissimo gufo dal piumaggio argentato.

Victoria si guardava attorno, il cuore gonfio di emozione all'idea di partire per il suo primo anno a Hogwarts.

"Mamma eccolo! Il binario nove e tre quarti è ditro quel muro vero??"

urlò entusiasta la giovane, voltandosi verso la madre.

Lily rise deliziata dall'eccitazione della sua bambina: le ricordava se stessa quando, diciotto lunghi anni prima, di apprestava ad entrare in quel mondo completamente nuovo per lei. Con un sorriso dolce guardò il marito, ricordando come si fossero conosciuti proprio in quel primo giorno sul treno.

Lei era seduta in uno scompartimento con Severus, l'unico amico che avesse al tempo, quando James fece la sua comparsa, alla ricerca di un posto. Dal momento in cui lo vide e lo sentì prendere in giro il ragazzo che era con lei, la ragazza lo etichettò come borioso e arrogante. Dovettero passare diversi anni prima che si rendesse conto di quanto in realtà James fosse dolce e premuroso.

Mai avrebbe pensato che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo. Lei sposata con "quel pallone gonfiato e buono a nulla di un Potter".

Anche James era perso nei ricordi del suo primo giorno, di come avesse notato quella ragazzina con i capelli rossi e gli occhi di smeraldo sul binario, prima della partenza del treno. Di come l'aveva cercata scompartimento per scompartimento, per sapere il suo nome. Di come l'aveva trovata mentre rideva niente meno che con Snape, un ragazzino dall'aria unta e malaticcia che ben presto avrebbe imparato ad odiare.

Aveva commesso l'errore di prenderlo in giro davanti alla ragazza e così si era bruciato la possibilità di conoscerla. O così credeva lui. Quando la Evans acconsentì di andare ad Hogsmade con lui, qualche anno dopo, non gli sembrava vero.

Mai avrebbe sperato che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo. Lui sposato con "la bella, intelligente, dolce e coraggiosa Evans".

I due coniugi si guardarono negli occhi, ancora innamorati come il giorno del loro primo bacio, forse anche di più. Fermi davanti al muro tra i binari nove e dieci, si scambiarono un dolce bacio, un sigillo del loro amore.

"Bleah ragazzi vi prego! Mi è bastato il settimo anno.. bleah sempre a sbacciucchiarvi in sala comune"

li prese in giro Sirius mentre Remus e Victoria ridevano a crepapelle.

Lily fece la linguaccia, mentre James inseguiva Sirius che aveva iniziato a fare l'imitazione dei due piccioncini al tempo della scuola. Victoria era un po'triste, le piaceva davvero tanto la sua pazza famiglia e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza di loro per più di tre mesi.

Remus si accorse che la piccola sembrava triste e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, stringendole dolcemente la mano.

"Bambi c'è qualcosa che non va?"

La ragazza lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Ti va di parlarmene?"

Remus era sempre stato il più sensibile del gruppo e Victoria era sempre corsa da lui quando c'era stato un problema che l'affliggeva. Gli gettò le braccia al collo di getto, singhiozzando.

"È solo che mi mancherete tutti moltissimo! Non ci siamo mai separati e ora, all'improvviso, non vi potrò più vedere per mesi! Non conosco nessuno tranne Neville e poi se magari non siamo nemmeno nella stessa casa io non saprò con chi stare! Ho paura zio Moony".

Le parole le uscivano come un fiume in piena, mentre attorno a lei si stringeva la sua famiglia al completo: vedendola piangere gli altri avevano infatti smesso di litigare e si erano avvicinati.

Una mano calda si posò sulla sua spalla e, sollevando lo sguardo, Victoria incontrò gli occhi del padre, così simili ai suoi.

"Bambi, piccola mia. Non preoccuparti. Io e mamma ti scriveremo tutti i giorni se vorrai"

"Davvero? Ogni giorno?"

"Si tesoro. E non preoccuparti di essere sola. Sicuramente sia tu che Neville sarete in Grifondoro, discendete da una lunga stirpe di grifoni come ben sai. Se anche così non fosse e uno di voi due finisse in un'altra casa, non preoccuparti ugualmente. I miei migliori amici li ho conosciuti a scuola, così come l'amore della mia vita. Hogwarts è una scuola, è vero, me è anche il luogo dove incontrerai le persone più importanti della tua vita"

Victoria si separò da Remus per gettarsi tra le braccia del padre, stringendolo forte. Le sarebbe mancato tanto il suo papà, sempre sorridente e pronto a supportarla. Le sarebbe mancata la sua mamma, dolce e amorevole, con i suoi abbracci caldi. Le sarebbe mancato zio Moony, sempre pronto a dispensare cioccolata e sorrisi. Le sarebbe mancato zio Padfoot, sempre pronto a fare scherzi e a ridere, ma anche capace di grande serietà quando dispensava consigli preziosi. Le sarebbe mancata la sua pazza famiglia.

Con un sorriso dolce, prese per mano i genitori e, seguita dai padrini che portavano il suo carrello, attraversò il muro per accedere al binario nove e tre quarti.


	8. Capitolo 8 - Arrivederci

La folla che affollava il binario nove e tre quarti era, se possibile, ancora più numerosa.

Victoria Potter, assieme ai genitori e ai padrini, si diresse nella ressa alla ricerca dei Longbottom. Sirius e James, dall'alto della loro statura, scrutavano sopra le teste delle persone, mentre madre e figlia parlottavano fitto fitto tra loro e Remus portava i bagagli.

"Ah eccoli! Ah no.. è quel secchione di Hozier. Hey Pad guarda, si è stempiato per bene eh?"

disse l'uomo con gli occhiali, scompigliandosi la folta chioma e guardando verso l'amico che immediatamente fece altrettanto.

"Oddio Prongs abbi un po' di pietà! Non tutti possono mantenere viva la loro bellezza in perpetuo come noi"

gli rispose Sirius con un sorrisetto, mentre più di una madre di famiglia (e anche qualche padre) si girava ad osservarli per poi sospirare al colmo dell'ammirazione.

In effetti i due uomini avevano mantenuto nel tempo il loro aspetto da dongiovanni dei tempi della scuola. Le poche rughe che l'età aveva lasciato loro non faceva altro che accentuarne l'innata bellezza.

Lily, infastidita dalle fin troppe attenzioni nei confronti del marito, si avvicinò a James, stringendolo possessivamente a braccetto e Remus si mosse al fianco di Sirius con fare incurante, ma fulminando con lo sguardo chiunque lo guardasse con troppa insistenza.

Victoria, alle loro spalle, li guardava sorridendo e scuotendo piano la testa: a volte sembrava lei la più matura del gruppo.

Mentre cercava nella folla il suo migliore amico, i suoi occhi vennero catturati da un lampo quasi bianco. Guardando meglio, distinse tra la massa di capelli dai colori comuni una testa così bionda da poter appartenere ad una sola persona: il suo cuore fece una capriola mentre il viso di Draco prendeva forma nei suoi pensieri e, senza pensare, si diresse verso quello che credeva essere lui.

In quel momento Sirius si girò verso Remus per rimproverarlo ("Insomma Moony non si interrompe le persone mentre guardano un'opera d'arte! È scortese!") e vide con la coda dell'occhio la sua figlioccia allontanarsi nella direzione di una testa molto bionda. Troppo bionda. Malfoy, pensò con disprezzo. Che ci faceva mai la sua piccola principessa con della feccia simile?

"James, vieni un secondo con me? Mi sembra di aver visto Baston con suo figlio, andiamo a vedere se riusciamo a far entrare Bambi nella squadra di Grifondoro al primo anno?"

E poi, girandosi verso gli altri due disse

"Lily, Rem, per favore andate a cercare i Longbottom, noi vi raggiungiamo"

Detto ciò prese per il polso l'amico e lo trascinò nella direzione in cui aveva visto andare la ragazza.

Victoria intanto aveva raggiunto Draco e, con un timido sorriso, gli si era avvicinata.

"Ciao Draco"

La sua voce sembrava un sussurro e la giovane si chiese distrattamente se il ragazzo riuscisse a sentirla. Il sorriso dolce che il ragazzo le rivolse però le assicurò che ce l'aveva fatta.

"Ciao topolino"

le disse con la sua solita voce strascicata. Allungò una mano verso la sua guancia e, con il palmo a contatto von la sua pelle, continuò

"Ti sei persa anche questa volta o posso sperare che stessi cercando proprio me?"

La ragazza aprì la bocca per parlare, ma il giovanè non udì la sua risposta poichè la sua voce fu sovrastata da quella di un uomo dai capelli neri e gli occhi grigio tempesta che si avvicinava a grandi passi, affiancato da un altro con gli occhi caramello, come quelli del suo piccolo topolino. Suo padre?, si chiese il giovane.

"Lontano dalla mia figlioccia Malfoy, o non rispondo di me!"

La ragazza si girò di scatto, sorpresa all'improvvisa apparizione del padre e del padrino. Poi, registrando le parole appena pronunciate da quest'ultimo, si voltò nuovamente verso il ragazzo e urlò sconvolta:

"MALFOY?!?!"

Gli occhi sbarrati, il volto ancora più pallido del solito, Victoria guardava sgomenta Draco, il suo dolce Draco, il suo salvatore. Quel ragazzo dolce e gentile era un Malfoy? Un figlio di Mangiamorte! E nemmeno di uno qualunque, ma di quello che aveva cercato più volte di uccidere Sirius, Remus e i suoi genitori. Era cresciuta sentendo le conversazioni sussurrate tra gli adulti su quanto fosse odioso e crudele Lucius Malfoy, il braccio destro di Voldemort. Sapeva che doveva odiare o quanto meno disprezzare lui e la sua famiglia. Ma suo figlio le era sembrato dolce e premuroso e l'aveva incantata.

Si sentì tradita senza capirne bene il motivo e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, ma con uno sguardo verso il padre tramutò il caramello fuso in dura ambra.

Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, sembrava solamente molto confuso. Incerto, allungò la mano verso la giovane, interrogandola con gli occhi sul perchè di quella reazione. Non ricevendo risposte provò con le parole.

"Topolino cosa succede? Perchè quella reazione? Sono io, Draco, cosa.."

"Stai lontano da lei piccolo Malfoy!"

ripetè Sirius ringhiando, mentre James afferrava la figlia per le spalle attirandola a sé.

"Black ti proibisco di rivolgerti a mio figlio in questo modo. E Potter, ti prego, sparisci dalla mia vista. Il solo guardarti mi potrebbe far vomitare"

Draco, che si era girato verso il padre sentendo il suono della voce, volse di scatto il viso, ora ancora più sconvolto, verso la ragazza.

"POTTER?!?!"

La ragazza che lo aveva tanto affascinato, quella fragile e dolce creatura, era niente meno che la figlia del più grande nemico dell'ormai defunto Signore Oscuro! Suo padre e quello della ragazza, così come gli amici di quest'ultimo, avevano provato ad uccidersi a vicenda più di una volta e qualche tempo prima della sua nascita Potter e i suoi compari erano quasi riusciti a far condannare suo padre al Bacio. Era cresciuto sentendosi dire giorno e notte di quanto odioso e crudele fosse James Potter. Aveva imparato ad odiarlo. Ma aveva anche conosciuto la figlia e ne era affascinato.

Un dolore sordo lo colpì al petto e lo sguardo s'indurì, trasformando l'argento liquido in solido diamante.

I due ragazzi si guardarono, le espressioni serie, gli occhi che per la prima volta non cercavano di fondersi, bensì sembravano scontrarsi in una battaglia all'ultimo sangue.

Entrambi sapevano cosa si aspettavano i rispettivi genitori da loro. Non sarebbero mai stati amici, non si sarebbero mai parlati civilmente. Loro dovevano odiarsi, perchè è questa la legge non scritta del mondo magico: i Potter e i Malfoy devono odiarsi.

Così, i due giovani si diedero le spalle, nascondendo il dolore per quel gesto nelle loro corazze, e tornarono verso le proprie famiglie, pronti per salutare e salire sull'Espresso di Hogwarts.

"Allora mi raccomando, comportati bene! E copriti quando arriva l'inverno: il castello e pieno di spifferi e ti potresti ammalare. E fai amicizia con qualcun'altro oltre a Neville. E sii gentile! E studia! E.."

"Lils ti prego! La nostra principessa è un angelo! Non combinerà nulla, non asfissiarla"

I saluti attorno a loro erano solo un brusio di sottofondo mentre i Potter e i Malandrini prendevano commiato da Victoria. Assieme alle raccomandazioni amorevoli della madre, la piccola ricevette anche un pacco dagli uomini di famiglia.

"Tieni Bambi, qui dentro ci sono dei regali da parte di noi tre: apri il pacco soltanto quando sarai nel tuo dormitorio mi raccomando!"

James aveva le lacrime agli occhi mentre salutava la sua bambina. In ginocchio, la prese tra le braccia e la strinse forte a sé.

"Ti voglio bene piccola, non dimenticarlo"

"Ti voglio bene anche io papà"

rispose la ragazza con le labbra premute sul collo del padre. Poi fu il turno di Remus, che le diede della cioccolata per il viaggio e un'abbraccio carico di affetto, e di Sirius, che le scompigliò i ricci rossi e le diede una carezza sulla guancia.

Il treno fischiò, segno che stava per partire.

Victoria si lanciò tra le braccia della madre e si strinse forte al suo petto. Inspirò profondamente dal naso, cercando di catturare il suo dolce profumo. I loro capelli, simili a fuoco danzante, si mescolarono e madre e figlia si guardarono negli occhi per lunghi secondi, ognuna memorizzando i particolari del viso dell'altra. Ancora un abbraccio e poi la giovane si diresse verso la carrozza alle sue spalle.

Con un balzo la ragazza saltò sul treno proprio mentre quello iniziava a muoversi. Un'ultimo saluto in direzione della sua famiglia e poi prese a braccetto Neville, che l'aspettava sulla vettura. Da quel momento iniziava la loro nuova avventura.


	9. Capitolo 9 - Hogwarts Express

"Allora, dov'eri finita ieri? Non sai che colpo ci hai fatto prendere!"

disse Neville entrando nel primo scompartimento libero che trovarono. Victoria sollevò gli occhi al cielo, ripensando alle ore intense che avevano trascorso lei e la sua famiglia nel pomeriggio del giorno prima.

"Oh Nev credo di averne una mezza idea.. mia mamma sembrava impazzita e non mi ha mollata un attimo per tutto il resto del giorno! E Sirius! Oddio zio Padfoot ha dato fondo a tutte le sue doti di attore drammatico, facendo disperare zio Moony, che non ha smesso un attimo di mangiare e farmi mangiare cioccolato.. e papà.."

Improvvisamente la ragazza assunse un'espressione contrita, abbassando il viso e guardando l'amico da sotto le lunghe ciglia.

"Neville io non lo avevo mai visto così sconvolto.. mi sono sentita davvero in colpa!"

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere.

"E cosa ti aspettavi! Sei la loro principessa e ti sei persa, tra tutti i posti possibili, proprio a Nocturn Alley! Hai presente che razza di gente gira per quella zona?"

Il viso di Draco passò come un lampo nella mente di Victoria e la ragazza, per l'ennesima volta negli ultimi minuti, provò l'impulso di prendersi a schiaffi. Fare amicizia con un Malfoy! Certo che doveva proprio essere stupida!

Ma Draco non sembra cattivo o arrogante come mi hanno sempre detto papà e gli altri, disse una vocina impertinente nella sua testa. Victoria fece un gesto con la mano, come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa, stizzita dai suoi stessi pensieri. Malfoy era sicuramente come l'avevano sempre descritto i suoi familiari, probabilmente era tutta una trappola la sua. Probabilmente voleva farsela amica per poi colpirla a tradimento quando meno se l'aspettasse.

Ma Draco (Malfoy Victoria, ripeti con me, M-A-L-F-O-Y. Non siete amici e mai lo sarete. Chiamalo per cognome. la riproverò la solita vocina che aveva in testa e che assomigliava in modo inquietante a quella di Padfoot), Malfoy, sembrava sinceramente sorpreso quando aveva sentito il cognome della ragazza e lei non poteva essersi immaginata il calore nel suo sguardo quando le aveva sorriso qualche momento prima.

No. Basta pensare a lui. Parla con Neville. Fai nuove amicizie nella Casa in cui sarai smistata e NON pensare più, nemmeno per un momento a Draco Malfoy.

"Vi? Victoria? Hey tutto bene?"

Neville stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione ormai da svariati minuti, sventolandole davanti agli occhi le mani e chiamandola.

"Come? Oh scusami Nev, credo di essermi persa nei miei pensieri un attimo.. cosa mi stavi dicendo?"

"Ti stavo chiedendo se ti andrebbe una Cioccorana, mamma me ne ha date in più apposta per te"

"Mmm Cioccorane! Certo che mi farebbe piacere una! Ora che ci penso, zio Moony mi ha riempita di cioccolata di ogni gusto come al solito, vuoi favorire?"

disse tirando fuori dalle tasche il suo tesoro e spargendolo sul sedile tra lei e l'amico di sempre.

Andarono avanti per diversi minuti a parlare di tutto e niente, le bocche e le mani sporche di cioccolata e i cuori carichi di aspettativa per il loro arrivo alla scuola di magia.

All'improvviso un'ombra oscurò la porta del loro scompartimento e, una volta apertasi questa, fece capolino la testa di un ragazzo che sorrise incerto e chiese con voce incerta:

"Scusate c'è un posto anche per me? Gli altri sono tutti pieni.."

"Ma certo! Entra pure! Ti piace il cioccolato? Noi ne abbiamo un sacco e a mangiarlo da soli rischiamo di farci venire un bel mal di pancia"

Victoria lo accolse con un sorriso, indicandogli i sedili vuoti con una mano e il cioccolato vicino a lei con l'altra.

Il ragazzo entrò e si sedette con un sorriso un po' più accentuato e si presentò ai due ragazzi.

"Sono Ron, comunque, Ron Weasley"

Il ragazzo aveva il volto coperto di lentiggini e due vivaci occhi azzurri, coperti in parte da una zazzera di capelli rossi. Non rossi come quelli di Victoria e Lily, che erano simili al fuoco, ma di un rosso più slavato, tendente alla carota.

"Io sono Victoria Potter e questo è Neville Longbottom"

"È un piacere conoscerti Ron"

Il rosso sbarrò gli occhi, guardando ora Victoria ora Neville. Aprì la bocca, cercando di parlare, e la richiuse subito dopo. I due amici si guardarono perplessi mentre il nuovo ragazzo ricominciava la strana sequenza di gesti, sempre con occhi sbarrati.

"Tutto a posto Ron?"

chiese dolcemente la ragazza.

Il suono della sua voce sembrò riscuotere il giovane che, riacquistando il dono della parola, esclamò:

"Longbottom? Potter? Cioè, siete i figli degli eroi della Grande Guerra? Miseriaccia! E mi state parlando e offrendo la vostra cioccolata? Oddio mamma mi aveva avvisato che i figli dei Salvatori sarebbero venuti ad Hogwarts quest'anno ma io non pensavo di.. miseriaccia.. voi siete.. io sono.. oddio.."

Sembrava che il ragazzo stesse per svenire.

Neville e Victoria si guardarono dubbiosi, non capendo la sua reazione: avevano passato l'infanzia a giocare fra di loro e in compagnia dei genitori e dei Malandrini, quindi non sapevano certamente di essere famosi!

"Ehm.. Ron? Non preoccuparti, noi siamo come te, dei semplici ragazzi del primo anno. Non abbiamo alcun merito per quello che hanno fatto i nostri genitori, per favore non trattarci in modo diverso dagli altri.."

Le parole di Victoria sembrarono sortire qulche effetto sul rosso che, poco a poco riprese il colorito normale e la parlantina sciolta di prima. Mentre il ragazzo iniziò a parlare a macchinetta di come fosse emozionante essere in viaggio verso Hogwarts, Neville e Victoria si sorrisero, stringendosi la mano. Avevano trovato un amico.

I tre ragazzi stavano ancora parlando quando, qualche un'ora dopo, la porta del loro scompartimento si spalancò, facendo entrare Draco Malfoy.

Gli occhi del ragazzo furono subito calamitati da Victoria. La ragazza, dal canto suo, era rimasta con le mani a mezz'aria, bloccata dalla visione del giovane Malfoy. Sapeva di sembrare ridicola in quella posa, ma il suo corpo sembrava non voler rispondere ai comandi del suo cervello, quindi rimase immobile.

Draco fece un passo verso di lei, quando una testa rossa gli bloccò la visuale. Per un attimo pensò, sperò, che Victoria gli si fosse fiondata tra le braccia, ma poi realizzò che quel capelli non erano della giusta sfumatura di rosso. Accigliandosi, guardò più in basso e incontrò due occhi azzurri assai bellicosi.

"Malfoy!"

Sputò il rosso.

"Come osi entrare nello stesso scompartimento dei figli degli eroi della Guerra, eh? Sudicio figlio di Mangiamorte."

Il biondo provò una fitta di dolore sentendo quell'appellativo, ma da bravo Malfoy sapeva nascondere le sue emozioni dietro una facciata di indifferenza o, all'occorrenza, attaccare con cattiveria. Lentamente si disegnò un ghigno sul volto e, squadrando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi, strascicò malignamente:

"Capelli rossi, vestiti di seconda mano.. tu devi essere un Weasley! Che c'è le nostre celebrità ti hanno pagato per diventare la loro guardia del corpo? Certo qualche spicciolo in più è sempre benvenuto nella tua piccola famiglia di pezzenti non è vero?"

Ron aveva le lacrime agli occhi per l'offesa che il biondo aveva appena arrecato alla sua famigia e stava per rispondere per le rime quando dei ricci color del fuoco si frapposero tra lui e la faccia arrogante dell'altro ragazzo.

Victoria guardava Draco dritto negli occhi e la sua voce era ferma mentre lo insultava con tutto il repertorio insegnatoli da Sirius. La sua voce era ancora ferma quando urlò a squarciagola quanto odiasse e disprezzasse chiunque fosse così arrogante e meschino. La sua voce era sempre ferma, ma il suo cuore si stava spezzando. Dov'era il ragazzo gentile che aveva conosciuto? Chi era questo bulletto sprezzante?

"Imparerai presto, Potter" disse il ragazzo, approfittando di un momento di silenzio della ragazza, guardandola con sguardo di ghiaccio e pronunciando le parole con voce tagliente "che l'amicizia di alcune persone vale molto più di altre. Scegli bene da che parte stare."

Victoria sostenne il suo sguardo e con voce calma ma severa rispose:

"So perfettamente da che parte voglio stare. So riconoscere i miei nemici da sola".

E dicendo così diede le spalle al ragazza, tornando a sedersi al suo posto. Draco la guardò sprezzante e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.

Fu solo quando la porta dello scompartimento si chiuse alle sue spalle che entrambi lasciarono cadere le loro maschere d'odio per scoppiare a piangere, l'una tra le calde braccia di uno sbalordito Neville, l'altro nel corridoio deserto, accasciato sul freddo pavimento, solo.


	10. Capitolo 10 - Sul lago

Neville non chiese spiegazioni e la ragazza non ne diede. La loro amicizia andava ben oltre alle parole, a volte i due non capivano dove finisse uno e iniziasse l'altra. Erano come fratelli. Mentre Victoria piangeva, sfogando la frustrazione degli ultimi giorni, tutto ciò che il giovane Longbottom dovette fare fu abbracciarla e infonderle calore e coraggio attraverso il suo affetto.

Ron Weasley intanto non sapeva come comportarsi. Aveva paura di essere la causa diretta o indiretta di quelle lacrime. Se ne stette quindi in silenzio, seduto sul sedile, mangiando cioccolata.

Fu questa la scena che trovò una ragazza con i capelli cespugliosi, quando qualche tempo dopo infilò la testa del loro scompartimento.

La giovane guardò distrattamente e con malcelato disgusto il povero Ron che, ingozzandosi di cioccolata, si era sporcato tutta la faccia. Preferendo evidentemente guardare qualsiasi altra cosa, volse lo sguardo al ragazzo cicciottello dai capelli scuri che abbracciava una ragazza esile come un giunco e con una massa di capelli rossi che sembrava voler fare a gara con i propri.

La rossa sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi nocciola incontrarono quelli cioccolato della nuova arrivata. Immediatamente si rizzò a sedere e, sopraffatta dalla profonda attenzione all'aspetto fisico inculcatole dal padre e dal padrino, si puntò la bacchetta al viso e proferì un rapido incantesimo: immediatamente sparirono sia il gonfiore che il rossore dovuti al pianto e la ragazza tornò bella come sempre.

L'altra ragazza fece un sorrisetto e chiese:

"Qualcuno di voi ha per caso perso un rospo? Ne ho trovato uno che saltellava spensierato lungo il treno e l'ho acciuffato in attesa di trovare il suo proprietario"

Neville fu come folgorato da un presentimento e, con la voce ridotta quasi ad un sussurro, chiamò:

"Oscar?"

Immediatamente dalla tasca del mantello della divisa della ragazza sbucò un grosso rospo verde che, ubbidiente, saltellò fino alle ginocchia del padrone.

"Oh per le mutande di Merlino! Non mi ero accorto che mancasse dalla sua gabbia! Oh Merlino! Grazie al cielo non ti ho perso! Chi la sentiva poi mia nonna? Vi, hai presente mia nonna arrabbiata? No? Beh io si e non mi piace per nulla! Perdere il suo regalo di compleanno mi avrebbe fatto guadagnare una bella stanzetta in terapia intensiva al San Mungo!"

Poi, ricordandosi a chi doveva essere riconoscente per essere scampato al letto dell'ospedale dei maghi, guardò la ragazza ancora ferma sulla porta dello scompartimento, indirizzò la cascata di parole verso di lei.

"Oh grazie, grazie e ancora grazie! Come potrò mai ringraziarti? Prendi della cioccolata! Siediti ti prego"

Il ragazzo era agitatissimo e continuava a gesticolare, mentre delle preoccupanti chiazze rosse iniziavano ad allargarsi dal colletto della divisa verso l'alto.

Victoria lo guardò con sguardo tra il divertito e l'allarmato, la tristezza nuovamente dimenticata: la goffaggine del suo migliore amico la faceva sempre sorridere. Decise di porre fine alle sue sofferenze e, con un sospiro, si girò verso l'ultima arrivata nel "loro" scompartimento.

"Quello che Neville sta cercando di dire è: ti andrebbe di sederti con noi?"

La giovane le sorrise: aveva un sorriso da bambina, tutto denti e fossette. Victoria non potè fare altro che allargare il proprio in risposta al suo.

"Grazie, ma devo andare a prepararmi per scendere: tra poco arriveremo a Hogwarts. Io sono Hermione Granger, comunque!"

"Oh sarà meglio che ci prepariamo anche noi allora!"

disse Neville guardando il disastro che avevano fatto sui sedili e per terra. Si chinò a prendere qualche cartaccia e nel mentre sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa. Alzò lo sguardo verso Hermione e sorrise.

"Io sono Neville Longbottom, piacere. E questa meraviglia è la mia migliore amica, Victoria Potter."

"Piacere di conoscervi"

"E lui,"

continuò indicando con il pollice il rosso, che era ancora zitto sul suo sedile a guardare a occhi sbarrati la nuova arrivata,

"Lui è Ron Weasley"

La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso il rosso per la seconda volta da quando aveva fatto la sua apparizione. La sua reazione non fu molto diversa dalla prima: storgendo la bocca in una smorfia che poteva sembrare sia un sorriso che un'espressione di disgusto, gli fece un cenno con la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerti"

Fece un saluto a tutti e tre e si girò, come per andarsene. Poi, da sopra la spalla, guardò Ron e gli disse con un sorrisetto:

"Sai, mi sembra che tu sia un po' sporco sul naso, forse dovresti darti una pulita prima di arrivare a scuola"

Detto questo uscì nel corridoio con un fruscio delle vesti, lasciando il povero Ron in balia delle prese in giro degli altri due.

Il treno fischiò entrando nella stazione di Hogsmade verso sera e quando finalmente si fermò, i ragazzi si riversarono sulla banchina, un'onda di vesti nere che sommerse il grigiore dell'asfalto.

I tre ragazzi parlavano tra di loro, emozionati, quando una voce possente richiamò la loro attenzione:

"Primo anno! Primo anno da questa parte! Primo anno!"

La voce apparteneva ad un individuo alto due volte un uomo normale e largo almeno tre. Del viso si distinguevano soltanto gli occhi, dal momento che il resto era coperto da una tenda di incolti ricci scuri e una folta barba cespugliosa dello stesso colore. Il mezzo gigante (perchè solo di questo si poteva trattare) teneva con una mano una lanterna sollevata sopra la testa mentre con l'altra faceva cenno ai ragazzi più piccoli.

"Io sono Rubeus Hagrid, Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi ad Hogwarts, e ho il compito di portarvi al castello. Seguitemi, forza"

Detto ciò diede le spalle al gruppo di ragazzini intimoriti e si diresse verso il lago, dove li attendevano tante piccole barchette prive di remi, ognuna provvista di una lanterna.

"Gruppi di sei, forza! Non volete arrivare tardi allo Smistamento spero!"

I ragazzi si guardarono attorno, cercando di trovare i propri amici per salire sulle barchette.

"Vi, Ron, andiamo!"

disse Neville afferrando il braccio del rosso e chiamando la ragazza con un cenno. Il trio si diresse rapido verso un'imbarcazione, sperando di trovare posto per rimanere uniti.

All'improvviso, una mano afferrò il braccio di Victoria e la trascinò a bordo di una barca, facendola sedere bruscamente. La ragazza non si meravigliò di incontrare un paio di occhi argento quando si girò a controllare chi fosse il suo rapitore.

"Malfoy"

disse con tutto il disprezzo che riuscì a simulare. Il suo cuore e tutto il suo corpo le dicevano che doveva essere amica del ragazzo, che ne aveva bisogno, ma la sua testa, così come la sua famiglia, le urlavano di stargli lontana il più possibile.

"Victoria"

Il suo nome non le era mai sembrato tanto bello come nel momento in cui venne pronunciato dalle labbra del biondo, la erre strascicata che sembrava volerla accarezzare.

"Che vuoi Malfoy? Perchè io avrei tanto voluto stare con i miei amici invece di essere qui con te"

"Un'altra possibilità topolino. Non dobbiamo farci la guerra come i nostri genitori. Possiamo essere amici"

Mentre pronunciava queste parole il ragazzo allungò una mano verso di lei, sperando che lei l'afferrasse.

Victoria guardola sua mano, le dita affusolate e pallide che sembravano chiamarla. Poi, facendosi forza, sollevò lo sguardo verso il volto del ragazzo e, con tutto il veleno che riuscì a infondere alle sue parole, gli rispose.

"Nemmeno tra un milione di anni Malfoy. Non saremo mai amici, provo ribrezzo nei confronti tuoi e della tua famiglia. Non osare mai più avvicinarti a me, sono stata chiara? E non chiamarmi topolino. Per te sono e sarò sempre Potter. Niente di più"

Detto ciò si girò a guardare le acque nere del lago. Il ragazzo alle sue spalle non proferì più parola.

All'improvviso in lontananza i ragazzi del primo anno distinsero delle luci nell'oscurità. Man mano che si avvicinarono, iniziarono a distinguere la sagoma del castello. Tutto in quel panorama urlava magia. Erano arrivati nella loro nuova casa: Hogwarts.


	11. Capitolo 11 - Lo Smistamento

Giunti al castello, Victoria corse ad abbracciare Neville e Ron. I due la sgridarono per essere sparita e aver fatto la traversata senza di loro, ma dopo che la ragazza si fu scusata più volte le sorrisero dolcemente e le fecero promettere di non sparire mai più così.

"Per Merlino Vi! È la seconda volta in due giorni che mi giochi questo scherzetto!"

La prese in giro bonariamente Neville, mentre il rosso, che era stato informato sul treno dell'avventura del giorno precedente, ridacchiava.

"Signori, benarrivati ad Hogwarts. Io sono la professoressa Minerva Mcgonagall, Capocasa del dormitorio di Grifondoro, Vicepreside e insegnante di Trasfigurazione"

La donna che aveva parlato era alta e magra. I capelli tirati in una stretta crocchia mettevano in risalto la severità dello sguardo dietro gli occhiali squadrati. Tutto in lei incuteva rispetto.

"Vi chiedo di restare in silenzio e mettervi in una fila ordinata mentre aspettate di essere chiamati per lo Smistamento. A momenti entreremo in Sala Grande, dove ci attendono i vostri futuri compagni di Casa, i professori e il preside Albus Dumbledore"

Al sentir nominare il nome del preside, un mormorio sommesso si diffuse tra i ragazzi. Egli era il mago più potente del mondo magico.

"Silenzio! Non faremi togliere punti alle vostre Case nel momento stesso in cui sarete smistati!"

La Mcgonagall scrutò con severità i suoi nuovi alunni.

"Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante, perché per tutto il tempo che passerete qui a Hogwarts, la vostra Casa sarà un po' come la vostra famiglia. Frequenterete le lezioni con i vostri compagni di Casa, dormirete nei locali destinati alla vostra Casa e passerete il tempo libero nella sala di ritrovo della vostra Casa. Le quattro Case si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde"

La maggior parte dei ragazzi assentì con la testa, avendo gia sentito parlare della suddivisione degli alunni ad Hogwarts. Dopo essersi assicurata che ogni singolo ragazzo avesse capito bene le sue parole, la Mcgonagall riprese il suo discorso:

"Ciascuno ha la sua nobile storia e ciascuno ha sfornato maghi e streghe di prim'ordine. Per il tempo che resterete ad Hogwarts, i trionfi che otterrete faranno vincere punti alla vostra Casa, mentre ogni violazione delle regole gliene farà perdere. Alla fine dell'anno, la Casa che avrà totalizzato più punti verrà premiata con una coppa, il che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro al dormitorio cui verrà destinato"

Detto ciò, facendo flutturare il mantello verde smeraldo alle sue spalle, si diresse verso un massiccio portale in legno.

"Seguitemi"

Sala Grande era illuminata da migliaia emigliaia di candele sospese a mezz'aria sopra quattro lunghi tavoli, intorno ai quali erano seduti gli altri studenti. Piatti e calici d'oro scintillanti ornavano i tavoli, creando un piacevole contrasto con il marrone cupo del legno di cui erano fatti. In fondo alla sala c'era un altro tavolo lungo, intorno al quale erano seduti gli insegnanti. Due posti erano vuoti.

Fu lì che la professoressa Mcgonagall accompagnò gli allievi del primo anno, che, ansiosi e tremanti, si fermarono davanti agli altri studenti, dando le spalle agli insegnanti. Alla luce fioca delle candele, le centinaia di facce che li guardavano sembravano tante pallide lanterne. Qua e là, tra gli studenti, i fantasmi punteggiavano la sala come velate luci argentee.

Soprattuttoper evitare tutti quegli occhi che li fissavano, Victoria alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto e vide un soffitto di velluto nero trapunto di stelle. Sapeva perfettamente che non era un vero cielo, bensì un "semplice" soffitto incantato che mostrava il tempo esterno. L'aveva letto nel libro Storia di Hogwarts giusto qualche giorno prima. Ma rimase comunque senza fiato a quella vista: era difficile credere che ci fosse un soffitto, e che la Sala Grande non si spalancasse semplicemente sul cielo aperto.

Sentendo una gomitata nelle costole da parte di Neville, Victoria abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, mentre la professoressa Mcgonagall, senza fare rumore, collocava uno sgabello a quattro gambe davanti agli allievi del primo anno. Sopra lo sgabello mise un cappello a punta, da mago, tutto rattoppato, consunto e pieno di macchie.

Aveva sentito parlare del Cappello Parlante, ovviamente, ma se lo aspettava più.. non sapeva nemmeno lei come se l'era immaginato, ma certamente non così.

Per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio più assoluto. I ragazzi del primo anno si guardavano l'un l'altro nervosi. Più tempo passava nel silenzio più assoluto, più Victoria sentiva un peso sul cuore. Sapeva che poco dietro di lei c'era Draco e, nonostante le sue stesse parole di poco prima, tutto il suo essere le urlava di andare da lui.Si ficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani e si impose calma.

Guardò il cappello, completamente immobile e silenzioso e pregò i Fondatori che si sbrigasse per porre fine alle sue sofferenze. Ancora qualche secondo di silenzio e poi il cappello si contrasse. Uno strappo vicino al bordo si spalancò come una bocca, e lui cominciò a cantare:

Forse pensate che non son bello,

ma non giudicate da quel che vedete

io ve lo giuro che miscappello

se uno più bello ne troverete.

Potete tenervi le vostre bombette

i vostri cilindri lucidi e alteri,

son io quello che al posto vi mette

e al mio confronto gli altri son zeri.

Non c'è pensiero che nascondiate

che il mio potere non sappia vedere,

quindi indossatemi ed ascoltate

qual è la casa in cui rimanere.

Forse Grifondoro la vostra via,

culla dei coraggiosi di cuore:

audacia, fegato, cavalleria

fan di quel luogo uno splendore.

O forse è a Tassorosso la vostra vita,

dove chi alberga è giusto e leale:

qui la pazienza regna infinita

e il duro lavoro non è innaturale.

Oppure Corvonero, il vecchio e il saggio,

se siete svegli e pronti dimente,

ragione e sapienza qui trovan linguaggio

che si confà a simile gente.

O forse a Serpeverde, ragazzi miei,

voi troverete gli amici migliori

quei tipi astuti e affatto babbei

che qui raggiungono fini ed onori!

Venite dunque senza paure

E mettetemiin capo all'istante

Con me sarete in mani sicure

Perché io sono un Cappello Parlante!

Non appena ebbe terminato la sua filastrocca, tutta la sala scoppiò in un applauso fragoroso. Il cappello fece un inchino a ciascuno deiquattro tavoli e poi tornò immobile.

La professoressa Mcgonagall si fece avanti, tenendo un rotolo di pergamena tra le mani nodose. Prese un respiro profondo, srotolò la pergamena e iniziò a chiamare in ordine alfabetico i ragazzi del primo anno.

"Abbot Hannah"

Una ragazzina dai capelli biondi legati in due codini bassi si avvicinò con fare incerto alla professoressa che, dopo averla fatta accomodare sullo sgabello, le mise il Cappello Parlante sul capo. Quello stette un secondo in silenzio, come riflettendo, poi urlò:

"TASSOROSSO!"

Il tavolo a destra scoppiò in un urlo di esultanza e la accolse a braccia aperte.

La professoressa continuò la sua lista e i tavoli delle varie case accompagnarono con urla di gioia ogni nuovo membro. Quando venne chiamata Hermione Granger, il cappello sembrò indeciso e infine dichiarò a gran voce:

"CORVONERO!"

Altri alunni furono smistati sotto lo sguardo ansioso del trio di amici.

"Longbottom Neville"

"Buona fortuna Nev"

sussurrò Victoria sorridendo all'amico.

"Ci vediamo al tavolo di Grifondoro Vi"

le rispose il ragazzo facendole l'occhiolino e dirigendosi poi verso la Mcgonagall. Il suo spostamento fu accompagnato da un mormorio concitato: il figlio di due eroi della Guerra stava per essere smistato.

Quando la professoressa glielo mise in testa, il cappelloci mise un bel po' prima di prendere una decisone e decretare:

"GRIFONDORO!"

Mentre le solite urla di gioia, ancora più intense per l'arrivo del figlio di due eroi della Grande Guerra, si levavano dal tavolo rosso oro, Neville si girò verso Victoria e le fece un gesto di incoraggiamento andandosi a sedere al proprio posto sorridente.

Furono smistati altri tre ragazzi (due Corvonero e un Tassorosso) prima che Draco fosse chiamato. Sentendo il suo nome, il ragazzo si diresse verso la professoressa e, passando vicino a Victoria, le sfiorò come per caso la mano con la propria. La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo, credendo di incontrare quello d'argento del ragazzo, ma lui teneva gli occhi fissi sullo sgabello.

Appena gli fu posto sul capo, il cappello proclamò:

"SERPEVERDE!"

Con un ghigno il giovane si diresse al tavolo verde e argento, dove fu accolto con calorose pacche sulle spalle. La serpe è finalmente nel suo habitat naturale, pensò Victoria con disprezzo.

Ancora qualche smistamento, poi finalmente fu il suo turno.

"Potter Victoria"

Mentre si dirigeva verso lo sgabello, la giovane sentiva gli sguardi curiosi di tutta la sala sulla schiena. Sapeva quello che tutti aspettavano. Come Neville, l'intera comunità magica si aspettava che anche lei fosse Grifondoro. I figli degli eroi della Guerra non potevano essere altro, no?

Arrivata davanti alla professoressa Mcgonagall, la rossa si sedette, dritta come un fusto, trattenendo il fiato. Quando la donna le posò il copricapo sulla testa, questi scivolò sulle sue orecchie, coprendo il brusio della Sala Grande.

Mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo sui tavoli delle quattro Case, Victoria pensò alla sua famiglia, a come amasse profondamente i suoi pazzi parenti. Pensò alla madre, così simile a lei esteriormente e intellettualmente. Pensò a suo padre, con cui condivideva il carattere impetuoso e la passione per il volo. Pensò a zio Moony e a come si fosse sempre trovata a suo agio durante le loro passeggiate silenziose e a quanto fossero sempre preziosi i suoi consigli. Pensò a zio Padfoot, a come sapeva che avrebbe dato la vita per lei, la sua principessa guerriera.

Nella sua mente si susseguirono i volti della sua famiglia e la ragazza pensò che mai e poi mai li avrebbe delusi. La sua famiglia veniva prima di tutto. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per loro.

"Oh so perfettamente cosa fare con te"

Mormorò il Cappello Parlante nel suo orecchio. Victoria spostò lo sguardo verso Neville, sorridendogli: a breve si sarebbero riabracciati e avrebbero iniziato la loro nuova vita nella Torre di Grifondoro, avrebbero riso davanti al fuoco della Sala Comune, inventando nuovi scherzi da fare a Gazza, così come avevano fatto i loro genitori anni prima, avrebbero...

"SERPEVERDE!"


End file.
